We Belong Together
by RestlessWritings
Summary: Set in 2008. Carter is still working at county, no Kem. Set three months before Abby and Jake's wedding at an engagement party where Abby's heart is tested. Is she still in love with Carter or has she moved on and ready to start her new life Jake?
1. Engagment

They shared a longing glance from across the room, their eyes locked briefly, and for one second all the other people in the room just seemed to vanish, the only two remaining were Abby and Carter. Abby was snapped from her reverie when she felt Jake's hand on her side, gently bringing her closer to his body.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly in her ear, kissing her cheek in a loving manner, she seemed a little spacey lately, more so that evening.

Abby nodded yes, rubbing her arms a little in a nervous way. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine I think I am just a little tired from work and everything." she said as she looked away from Carter though she could still feel his eyes on her, watching her every move.

"Well how about I get you something to drink, and a little bit to eat I know we didn't have much time today. Maybe that will perk you up a little?" he suggested, letting her slip out of his arms.

Abby was neither tired, thirsty, or hungry but she nodded any ways. "Maybe." she answered, giving him a half hearted smile.

Jake gave her one quick peck and then headed into the kitchen to round up a plate and drink for his future bride.

Abby's eyes reverted back to Carter's stare. He motioned for her to come to him, she carefully looked around, only two other people were in the room with them so she made a quick dash to his side and they slipped down the hall quietly into an empty bedroom.

"Are you insane! Someone might walk in!" Abby said in a shocked voice.

"No one will walk in." Carter assured her as he locked the door then went to her kissing her with fiery passion, taking steps forward as she stepped backwards, now she was leaning against the wall.

Abby's arms automatically wrapped around his neck, her lips pressed up against his as her heart raced wildly inside of her chest.

Carter's hand slid over her black silky dress across her body that he knew so well, all the while their eyes remained locked in understood heat.

Chills traveled up her spine, her entire body quivered with anticipation of the moment when they would kiss again, their skin would meet and she'd be whole again. His kisses trailed down her neck, the thin strap of her dress slid down her shoulder. She went to pull it back up but his hand grabbed hers, stopping her from correcting it. He looked down at her, it was obvious he wanted her and she wanted him too but she had to fight it right now.

"We can't." Abby replied leaning her head back against the wall looking at him.

"I just want to touch you, to see you...I need to feel you. You're beautiful." Carter acknowledged as his hand crept up her side, her walls crumbling for an instant.

"You're not making this any easier you know." Abby said in a tired voice. She was tired of this whole deal, it grew harder and harder each time they had to let go and say goodbye. She nervously pulled away from his body, from his grasp, and took a few steps away trying to pull herself together. Now was not the time to go through this.

"I don't want to make this any easier, I'm tired of you walking away from me." Carter said seriously as he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back to him, kissing her all the while as he lifted her up and leaned her against the wall once more. Abby wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed once again, melting into one.

"We can't do this anymore. I can't keep doing this to him. He loves me." she whispered faintly.

"I love you." Carter retorted.

"He gave me his heart, he loves me with everything he has with in him and is such a good man. I owe him so much, the least I could do was give him a chance, I have to try and make this work."

"You don't love him." Carter pointed out.

"You don't know that." Abby whispered, looking down away from him.

Carter knew that look, he took his finger and placed it underneath her chin and forced her to look at him in the eyes. "I know you and I know you don't love him like he loves you. And he doesn't love you like I love you. Tell me you love him right now, and I'll walk away from you but if you can't do it I'm not going anywhere." he said as he put her back down on the ground, they were now facing face to face.

She wasn't even sure if she could answer that but she wouldn't get the chance to, someone was knocking at the door. Abby put her finger over his lips, urging him to be quiet, it sounded like Jake.

"Abby, open up, are you okay?" Jake asked through the door, trying to get in but the door was locked. Carter rapidly slipped into the closet and silently shut the door behind him. Abby cleared her throat and smoothed out her dress, her heart pounding and she hoped he wouldn't notice that Carter was in there. She quickly unlocked the door.

Jake stepped in and looked around at her funny, "Why was the door locked?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

"Oh I just needed to lay down a moment, guess I didn't even realize I had locked it." Abby said rubbing the back of her neck.

Jake nodded, he had no reason to doubt her that he knew of. "You sure you are feeling all right? You look a little flush." he said as he took her face into his hands and gently rubbed circles with his thumbs.

Abby nodded. "I'm just not feeling too well." she said softly.

"All right, we'll go home. The party is winding down any how, I'm sure they won't mind." he said as he looked down at her left hand, smiling when he saw the engagement ring he had given her a few months ago on her finger. "I love you, I'm so glad you're mine." he whispered in her ear before heading off to say their good-byes and pull the car around.


	2. Friendly Advice

Abby sat alone in the lounge, it was late around three in the morning and things were pretty slow in the ER. She had slipped into the lounge and was going over some charts she had but her mind kept wondering else where back and forth between Carter and Jake. 

What had she gotten herself into? She was torn between two very different men whom she actually did happen to love. With Carter she shared a past, there was that element of familiarity with him. With Jake she had a new beginning, a sense of self and stability when that had been so non existent in most of her life.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the lounge door open and the foot steps of someone behind her. She quickly shoved herself back into the charts, shaking her thoughts aside for the moment.

"Don't worry, they have been gone for a while now." Susan said as she got herself a cup of coffee.

Abby faked confusion. Susan couldn't know about she and Carter could she? "Excuse me?" she asked quietly.

"Carter and Jake, you thought one of them was coming in. Carter left hours ago and Jake headed out during the small trauma you worked on earlier. He said he would see you at home." Susan said as she sat down at the couch and looked at Abby.

Abby's heart raced, Susan knew for sure, she was certain. "Oh, okay." she replied looking down at the chart though she could feel her friend's eyes on her.

Susan could tell Abby's mind was working fast trying to piece things together. "I know...we all know. We are just keeping our mouth's shut for Jake's sake." Susan said looking at Abby, she couldn't hide her disappointment. She had watched Abby struggle alone through a lot of things and survive Carter breaking up with her. She had blossomed since then and actually realized she had potential and that's when Jake came along. He offered her a chance at a happy life. Slowly Susan had watched her friend come closer and closer to letting that slip right through her finger tips.

"But he doesn't know, I mean on his own he hasn't figured it out?" Abby asked, her voice a little shaky, she was seeing for the first time how over her head in this mess she was.

"No Abby, he doesn't know. Trust me if he did he'd be crushed and you would know." Susan said, then she paused, thinking over things for a few moments. "Why are you doing this? It doesn't make any sense to me."

"To be honest...I don't know anymore Susan, I just don't know what I am doing anymore." Abby whispered.

"I'll tell you what you're doing. You are killing a chance at a happy life with a man who would do anything for you, and you're stringing Carter a long in the process. You have to give up one, you can't keep having them both anymore. You are playing with fire and someone is going to get burned if you keep on with this charade." Susan lectured.

"You think I don't know that? But I love them, both of them." Abby said in her own defense.

"Then act like it Abby for your own sake. You have to do the right thing." Susan said softly to her, her tone a little more gentle now.

"I don't think I know that the right thing is anymore to tell you the truth." Abby admitted.

"Well a good place to start is honesty. You have to tell him the truth."

"You mean tell Jake?" Abby asked wide eyed.

"Yes, tell Jake." Susan replied.

"I don't know if I can do it. He'll hate me." she said.

"If he does then you only have your self to blame for it. You are supposed to be marrying Jake in two months Abby. Don't you dare walk down that aisle and pledge your love to him if you can't give him you entire heart. If you can't do that then let him go now before it's too late." Susan said.

Abby listened very carefully to her friend's words, she was right, this had to be done. "What will he do? What will he say when I tell him?"

Susan shook her head. "I can't tell you that. He will be hurt and upset,  
even angry. But he will be that much more if you keep this up much longer. Just do this okay, it will all work out some way or another." Susan said as she got up and walked out of the lounge leaving Abby to think. She hoped her friend would do the right thing but right now she wasn't so sure.


End file.
